happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jabberjosh
Description Josh becomes a sharky superhero........and then maybe in the future will dance at a Katy Perry concert. Plot One Summer day, Josh is on the beach with a metal detector looking around for interesting treasures. His metal detector then detects something very heavy buried under the sand. Josh then digs up the heavy object and discovers a treasure chest. Within the chest, he finds an awesome looking shark costume. Thinking it's just some Halloween costume or something normal like that, Josh puts the costume on and rushes to Stacy's house to show it off to her. But while he's running, he notices something peculiar. His running speed is much faster than before which allowed him to arrive at Stacy's house within minutes. He knocks on the door and hears Stacy crying. She opens the door and tells Josh the horrible news:Petunia had been murdered. Noticing his shark costume, Stacy starts to get excited. She tells Josh the legend of Sharkman. The legend has is that a superhero left his shark outfit on the beach years ago for unknown reasons. Many dismiss the costume as a hoax but of course there have plenty of people who have attempted to find it over the years. It is told that whoever finds the costume and puts it on will obtain superhuman powers such as lightning fast speed, the ability to climb tall buildings like Spider-Man, and levitation through the help of the shark fins attached to the costume. This of course makes Josh quite excited knowing that he is the one to finally obtain the costume of legend. But rather than bragging to his friends, Josh has a better idea in mind. Using his new powers to help track down Petunia's killer and put him in jail before he murders anyone else. He tells Stacy the idea he had in mind and she asks Josh to follow her to her room. Curious as to why Stacy is suddenly asking this, Josh follows her and the two enter Stacy's room or "secret lair" as she likes to call it. Stacy tells Josh of a past life she had during her childhood. When Stacy was a little girl, she was a big fan of the Harriet the Spy books. She considered Harriett to be a strong female character and saw her as a bit of a role model. She would often use skills she learned from the books to help solve "crimes" at school such as finding out who spray painted "Skool suxx" on the principal's car or figuring out why the janitor is suspiciously spending a lot of time in the teacher's lounge during work hours. She had to look the part to play the part so of course, Stacy had a little spy outfit and everything. She then put the outfit on for the first time in years. Although it was WAY too small for her because she hadn't worn it since 3rd Grade, Stacy was surprisingly still able to put in on but just barely. Josh and Stacy then set out to start the best crime fighting duo Happy Tree Town has ever witnessed with Josh as the crime fighter and Stacy as the investigator. The duo's first suspicion as to who killed Petunia was unsurprisingly Lifty and Shifty. They burst into Lifty and Shifty's house while Josh shouted, "YOUR TIME IS UP, CRIMINALS!". The two were innocently playing cards together when Josh and Stacy randomly barged into their house and they laughed at Josh's shark costume. This got Josh angry and he picked up a chair and threw it at the raccoon brothers who began cowering in fear. "Wow, I have super strength too!? This shark suit keeps getting cooler by the minute," Josh said. He and Stacy then handcuffed the suspected raccoon criminals and brought them to Stacy's lair for an interrogation. In a similar vein to what is seen in a stereotypical cop show, Josh and Stacy asked Lifty and Shifty many questions, threatening serious trouble upon them if they don't tell the truth. Shifty, with tears in his eyes admitted that they did kill Petunia. It all happened on a dark Summer evening when they had just stolen a diamond ring from a local jewelry store. Petunia was minding her own business and saw them robbing the store. She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911 to report them for breaking the law. Lifty nudged his brother and whispered, "No witnesses," and they began beating Petunia to death. Stacy, who was sobbing after hearing the awful tale of her sister's demise, went in the other room to call the police. She asked Josh to keep watch so they don't get any ideas. A few minutes later, the police arrived and arrest Lifty and Shifty. While Josh and Stacy walked home, they passed the jewelry store that Petunia was killed outside of. As they walked by the place, a zombie Petunia jumped out behind them startling the couple. Josh's phone then rang. His ringtone was none other than Michael Jackson's hit song Thriller. As the zombie Petunia heard the tune, she started dancing like the zombies did in the original Michael Jackson video. Moral Never fear Jabberjaw is here! Oh wait a minute, that's Underdog. Deaths Petunia gets murdered by Lifty and Shifty Allusions The episode's title is a reference to the classic Hannah Barbara character, Jabberjaw. Stacy's role is an obvious nod to the Harriet the Spy series of children's books. The line about "Dancing at a Katy Perry concert," in the episode's description alludes to the Left Shark meme. Classic cartoon character, Underdog's catchphrase is parodied in the moral. Category:Season 107 episodes